1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and specifically to an orientation indicating device for indicating whether or not a camera is oriented in a proper position to take a picture. More particularly, the invention relates to an orientation indicating device for visibly indicating in the viewfinder of a camera that the camera is properly oriented in a normal horizontal or vertical picture-taking position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orientation indicating devices to facilitate accurate horizontal alignment of cameras are generally well known. Typically, a spirit level has been used as an orientation indicating device for a camera. The spirit level consists essentially of a sealed glass tube filled with a liquid, leaving a small air bubble. As long as the tube is truly horizontal, the bubble will lie exactly between reference marks in the middle of the tube. If the tube is inclined left or inclined right along its length, the bubble will move to the right or the left of the reference marks. However, even though the spirit level is located in the viewfinder of the camera, to permit adjustment of the level at the same time the subject to be photographed is framed in the viewfinder, it is not a simple task to center the bubble. Thus most people prefer to ignore the spirit level.
Other devices have been proposed, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,549, granted July 11, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,645, granted Jan. 15, 1980, which record an indication of the orientation of the camera during picture-taking, proximate each frame area of the film. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,549, a pendulum is supported to swing in front of an arcuate array of holes through which respective beams of light are projected onto the film. Since the pendulum will block at least one of the holes in accordance with the deviation of the camera from vertical, the resulting image formation on the film will indicate such deviation. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,645, a pendulum operates as a switch contact to operate respective means for projecting an image of the photographing date within the frame area in accordance with whether the camera is oriented in its normal horizontal position or in a vertical position 90.degree. from the horizontal position. If the camera is oriented in its horizontal position, the image of the date is recorded along one of the longer edges of the frame area. If the camera is in its vertical position, the image of the date is recorded along one of the shorter edges of the frame area. In both of the patents, the operator of the camera does not receive any indication before a picture is taken whether or not the camera is in a proper position to take the picture. The only information relating to the orientation of the camera is recorded on the film, and therefore it is not available until after the film is developed.